


Take Two

by ChibisUnleashed



Series: MIB AU [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Because I'm bad at angst, Fluff, M/M, MIB AU, Really really doesn't know, SUZAKU'S AN ALIEN!, and Lulu doesn't know, post and pre slash, yeah i did that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Suzaku was fairly certain there had not been a rule in the Guidebook about catching trains, but he understands why the MIB considered that one unwritten. He just wishes the misunderstanding hadn't lost him Lulu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Suzalulu week 2016 Day 2 prompt: “The heart may forget, but the body remembers”

Suzaku considered it the biggest mistake of his life. 

He was agile enough, to grab someone and twist away.

He was fast enough, to grab someone and run away.

But he wasn’t smart enough, to think of either of those things when Lelouch’s life had been on the line. 

There was no way to predict the train jumping the tracks. Even if there was, nobody had told them, so there they were, right on the platform when a whole train car tipped and swung over it. And Suzaku, stupid Suzaku, jumped in front of Lelouch and caught the thing.

Caught a train car. Bare-handed.

He didn’t even have time to find out if Lelouch would have hated him. The Men in Black swept in like a tidal wave and he was neuralyzed before Suzaku knew what was up. He lost his best friend, just like that, and he was detained for a lecture and some re-training on how to behave on Earth. Apparently catching a train was strictly forbidden in the rule book. Suzaku was sorry.

Sorry, because it cost him Lulu.

* * *

It was always bittersweet, riding a train without Lulu. He still had places to go, though, and no car to his name so here he was. It was lonelier too, and Suzaku chose to shut out the world with music if he couldn't listen to Lelouch tell him his grand plans instead.

It was nothing but automatic to pull the flare of his coat closer, to get it out of the way, when someone sat down beside him.

And he closed his eyes again, but not before catching it when the stranger moved their leg, crossing them to make polite room for Suzaku’s usual sprawl the way Lulu always used to.

But still they collided at the elbows, like he used to when Lelouch would turn a page, so Suzaku folded his arms to make room on instinct.

There was peace for a while, and Suzaku properly lost himself to his music. He was absently counting the stops to make sure he didn't miss his when he felt a gentle tug at his hair, just over his ear, where it always got stuck at an awkward angle under the headphones. He opened his eyes just in time to see a slim hand pull away in shock, violet eyes wide. 

And then it was Suzaku's turn to be shocked.

The name was right on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't say it. They were strangers again, all of their time together erased in the space of a heartbeat and a flash of light. They were strangers again, but as Suzaku pulled his headphones off, he smiled.

Because they could also be friends again.

Lelouch was speechless for actual, whole seconds which only made Suzaku's smile warmer. He seemed not to know what to do with himself, and finally stammered out, “I-I’m sorry. I have no idea why I did that. It just felt… No, I'm sorry.”

It felt right, normal, because Lelouch used to freely fix Suzaku's hair anytime it started to, ‘look stupid.’

“It's okay, I don't mind,” Suzaku told him, because he didn't and it gave him a perfect opportunity, “I’m Suzaku.”

“I’m Lelouch,” he looked as if he would have held out his hand if it didn't have a book in it.

“Mind if I call you Lulu?”

“That’s…” For the second time, Lelouch looked shocked. Which was something of a treat for Suzaku, since usually Lulu could predict everything. And then a light dusting of pink appeared on his cheeks and Suzaku had to pretend he  _ didn't  _ know how inoften Lelouch blushed, “No, go ahead.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Lulu.”

Lelouch nodded and regained his footing, “It’s nice to meet you, too, Suzaku.”

With a secret smile, Suzaku slipped his headphones back up, but didn't let them cover his ears yet. There was one more, tiny little thing Lelouch used to like to do.

“You can lean on my shoulder, if you like.”

“What?”

“To lounge a little? While you read your book? I don’t mind,” Suzaku explained with a careless shrug. He released his headphones over his ears and gestured to his shoulder, then turned his music down. Anything Lelouch said now, Suzaku wanted to hear it. He never wanted to miss a thing again.

So of course he heard it when Lelouch murmured, “I’ve never felt so comfortable with a stranger,” before he took Suzaku up on his offer and leaned against his side. 

It felt so normal, so comfortable, that Suzaku almost got  _ too  _ comfortable and missed it when Lelouch likewise relaxed.

…”Me, either.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do intend to revisit these two, as I love the MIB universe and I'm so not done with it yet.


End file.
